


A Very Stripper-y Conversation

by ellipeps



Series: One Shots, Drabbles and Probably Shitty Ideas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Stripper!Dean, kindergarten teacher Castiel, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipeps/pseuds/ellipeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, if there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s stripping,” Dean says and winks, starting to roll his hips to music only he can hear. He starts out slowly, hips rolling sensually, grinding down on Castiel. The other man can’t take his eyes off of him. He’s gorgeous like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Stripper-y Conversation

Three months have passed since the awkward first meeting. Castiel has met Dean for coffee a few times and dinner once a week. It feels nice, and not nearly as weird as he’d thought it’d be. Dating the stripper your brother hooked you up with for your birthday can be all kinds of weird. But it isn’t. Castiel doesn’t want to think too much about why it’s not weird, he just “goes with the flow” as Dean says.

* * *

 

The first time they kissed was a couple of weeks ago. It wasn’t that special. It was fantastic, but it wasn’t all this built up tension, electric sparks, heavy breathing and desperate moaning people talk about. It was just a quick, gentle press of lips against lips as Dean said goodbye outside of the coffee shop where they first met.

The second kiss on the other hand, half a minute later, was all sparks and moaning and tongues. Castiel had stood left outside, Dean walking away, blushing slightly, and it took Castiel a full fifteen seconds to process what had happened. And when he had, he realized that he’d liked it. But it hadn’t nearly been enough. So he ran after Dean, who turned around and crashed into him violently.

“Cas-?” Dean had begun, abruptly stopping when Castiel threw his arms around the taller man’s neck. Dean chuckled quietly, and smiled into the kiss that Castiel placed on his lips. A kiss that begun just as chaste as the previous, but that soon grew heated and heavy. Dean licked along the seam of Castiel’s lips, coaxing his way inside. They had kissed for another minute, before Castiel pulled away, whispering a ‘good night, Dean’ before walking back to where he left his bag at the coffee shop.

* * *

 

The feeling of Dean’s tongue against his, wet and _perfect,_ Dean’s hands on his hips, pulling him closer, Dean’s hands in his hair, Dean’s nose bumping his is something Castiel’s still not used to. Not even after three weeks of kissing Dean. They’re now sitting on Castiel’s couch, watching some movie with people in it that are doing things. Or something like that. Castiel hasn’t really paid a lot of attention. All he can think of is Dean’s arm slung around his shoulder, Dean’s leg pressed against his, Dean’s other hand on his knee, Dean’s laugher, Dean’s cologne, Dean, Dean, Dean.

He snuggles up closer against Dean, and rests his head on the other man’s shoulder, reveling in the feeling of Dean’s strong arm holding him close. He could get used to this, lazy evenings on the couch, heated kisses and Dean’s cologne on his clothes. To dinners at the Roadhouse, discussions on Vonnegut at the coffee shop, snarky-comment-war in front of the TV. He could get used to Dean. As a part of his everyday life.

But before he can even begin to think about things like that there are things they need to talk about. Like the fact that Castiel hasn’t had sex in five years. Like the fact that he’s scared of what Dean will think of him. Like the fact that he is falling head over heels for Dean, caring, loveable, sweet, gorgeous Dean, and was two seconds away from saying ‘I love you’ when they last met. This is insane, they’ve only been dating just under three months. Things shouldn’t move this quick. Not for Castiel at least. But, on the other hand, it’s not exactly like they’re on the Romeo and Juliet speed level.

“Dean?” he finally asks, closing his eyes instead of looking up at Dean. He feels Dean’s whole chest vibrate as he hums in affirmation. Castiel takes a deep breath and intertwines their fingers before finally turning towards the stripper-mechanic-nerd-boyfriend? sitting next to him.

“Dean, are we- I mean, I want- I think-,” he tries, but shuts up when Dean pauses the movie with the people doing things and turns to look him in the eyes. All the attention, all the time. Dean _always_ pays attention. He pretends that he doesn’t, but he remembers every single thing Castiel tells him. The names of the kids at the kindergarten, the anecdotes about his siblings, his complicated relationship towards Indiana Jones (sure, things belong in a museum, but there’s no need to be so _violent_ all the time). Usually attention makes him uneasy, but now the part of his heart that belongs to Dean just grows for every time Dean looks at him like he’s the most interesting man ever to walk the earth.

“Cas? You know that you can tell me everything, right?” Dean finally says when Castiel refuses to try again, pointedly looking at their hands resting on Dean’s stomach. Dean shrugs his shoulder to get Castiel to look up at him, and not being able to refuse him, Castiel gives in. Worried green eyes meet his and he swallows. Dean really means it. He can tell him everything.

“I’ve never had sex,” he blurts out, and continues quickly when Dean’s eyebrows shoot up, “I mean, never penetrative sex. And last time I, uh, _was_ with someone was in college. So I don’t know what to do. Because I want to. And I like you, a lot. And this makes me nervous and I’m a kindergarten teacher, so I don’t really have the time to think about these things but if I would have sex I’d have sex with you. Because I lo- trust you,” he rambles, words tangling in his tongue, tripping on his lips.

“Cas, dude, chill, okay? I’m not ready to have _that_ kind of sex yet, but hell yeah I want to, with you. And it’s cool, we’ll just take it slow,” Dean says, hands running soothingly over the smaller man’s back, drawing patterns. Castiel sighs and nods, pressing his face into Dean’s shoulder. Dean smells like the garage, all oils and iron and burnt rubber. But he also smells like apples and leather. Castiel smiles and inhales, nuzzling his nose into Dean’s neck.

Dean, turning of the TV instead of pressing play, caresses Castiel’s cheek with his free hand, lifting his face towards his. He presses a gentle kiss to Castiel’s lips and then wraps himself around the smaller man, easing him down to lie down on the couch. Castiel giggles, actually giggles, and throws his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

“No sex doesn’t mean no making out or you know..?” Dean asks as he presses kisses down along Castiel’s neck, and Castiel can do nothing but gasp.

“Yes, of course, make out is- oh, perfectly fine,” he breathes and Dean laughs against his neck, running his hands down along Castiel’s sides and up again. Dean’s lips find his again and Castiel opens up eagerly, licking into Dean’s mouth with a fierce determination. He wraps his legs around Dean’s and pushes him even closer, if possible.

“Oh my, Professor,” Dean laughs and Castiel glares at him.

“I’m hardly a professor, I’m a kindergarten teacher,” he corrects, pouting a bit. But that part is just for show.

“Mhm,” comes the reply, muffled against his lips. He begins to pull at Dean’s T-shirt, desperate for skin-on-skin contact, a primal need to _touch_ simmering beneath the surface. He groans when Dean’s hand reaches to stop him, but he removes his hand nonetheless. Dean sits up slightly, pecking at Castiel’s forehead and holding one hand on Castiel’s chest to keep him from sitting up.

“You know, if there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s stripping,” Dean says and winks, starting to roll his hips to music only he can hear. He starts out slowly, hips rolling sensually, grinding down on Castiel. The other man can’t take his eyes off of him. He’s gorgeous like this. Eyes closed, body swaying rhythmically to a silent song, a smirk on his lips, hands smoothing down his crinkled T-shirt, dipping down the waistband, and then going up again. Castiel bites his lip to avoid making obscene sounds, he wants nothing more than letting Dean continue, not wanting to risk interrupting.

When Dean opens his eyes a while later, hips still rolling, although a bit quicker than earlier, they’re hooded with lust, and a blush is spreading on the freckled cheeks Castiel has come to adore. Dean eases up closer towards Castiel’s stomach, letting his hips roll down two inches away from Castiel’s groin. Too far away. Not near enough. Castiel growls and grabs onto Dean’s hips, trying to urge him closer.

“Nu-uh, it’s called striptease for a reason, babe,” Dean says and remains seated where he was. He rolls his hips again and begins to slowly remove his T-shirt, revealing more and more skin. Castiel almost moans, but stops himself. This is too perfect to be true. He presses his fingers harder into Dean’s hips, starting to grind up against the stripper on top of him. God, he never knew it could feel this good.

When the shirt is finally off and thrown across the room, Dean stills his hips looking down at Castiel with eyes grown darker from lust. Holy mother of all things wonderful, this is almost too much to process. Castiel takes a deep breath and rises to rest on his elbows, angling his head to kiss Dean’s right, just over a tattoo Castiel didn’t know he had. Dean places his hands on the armrest behind Castiel, leaning down to capture Castiel’s lips in another kiss. The new position causes him to scoot forwards slightly, and finally the smaller man can feel _something_. He gasps and instinctively rolls his hips up, pressing up against Dean.

“Shit, Cas,” Dean mumbles, grinding down harder, joining Castiel’s rhythm. Castiel closes his eyes and moans when Dean’s lips lock with his, losing himself in the sensations.

“Dean- I’m- Going to-“ Castiel groans and grinds up harder, toes curling, tingles running down his spine.

“Yeah, m-me too, keep- keep going,” Dean agrees and mouths at Castiel’s neck, nibbling down to the edge of his shirt and up again, to whisper hotly in his ear, “come for me, angel.”

And Castiel does. He comes hard and fast, arching up against Dean, nails digging into the rough denim of Dean’s pants. The other man follows not long after, a shudder rippling through his body, and a gasp escaping from parted lips. Castiel has never seen anything as beautiful in his entire existence.

* * *

 

“So, uh, what did you think of your first striptease?” Dean asks when he’s putting on his T-shirt again, getting ready to go home for the night. He doesn’t have to go home, not really. Sleep in his own bed when Castiel’s is in the next room. He could stay, he could- No. Moving too fast again.

“I enjoyed it, Dean, I really did. You’re beautiful,” he replies, wincing at the dried semen in his slackers as he moves to stand. He looks up to find Dean staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, movement frozen.

“What? Did I say something?”

“No, I, uh, no one’s ever told me that before,” Dean mutters, hiding behind his T-shirt as he pulls it over his head. Now it’s Castiel’s turn to be surprised. Because really? This could impossibly be the first time-?

“No one’s ever said that before? Ever? Dean, you work as a stripper for crying out loud,” Castiel says and moves to the other side of the room, circling his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Well, you’re the first person to really mean it, from the inside and out. My customers are superficial, I’m beautiful because that’s my job, and not- Not because they would think so otherwise,” Dean mumbles into Castiel’s hair, and Castiel feels his stomach clench. Dean doesn’t think he’s beautiful?

“Dean,” he says and looks up at him, blue eyes locking on green, “listen to me. You are so beautiful I can’t believe you’re real, and that you’d want me. On the outside, and even more so on the inside, okay? Dean, I-“

“Yes?”

“I love you,” Castiel says before he’s got the time to overthink it. He means it though. Might as well say it. What’s the worst that could happen? Right?

“Oh thank God, I thought I was weird for thinking-“

“You mean you-?” Castiel interrupts.

“Yeah,” Dean says, smiling wide, “I love you too, Cas.”

Castiel giggles and kisses Dean sloppily, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck and laughing when Dean hoists him up, locking his legs tightly around Dean’s waist. He leans down to kiss Dean again, wanting nothing more than to kiss Dean for all eternity. The kisses begin heated, but soon they find themselves panting and kissing slower, with more consideration. Dean walks them towards Castiel’s bedroom, gently laying him down on the unmade bed.

“Cas?” he asks, and Castiel nods as a sign he’s listening, “is it okay if I stay the night?”

“I wouldn’t be okay with anything but you staying the night, Dean,” Castiel says and pulls Dean down on top of him, kissing him gently.

They fall asleep close together a while later, after even more kissing, sharing one pillow and facing each other. The last thing that Castiel thinks of before letting sleep take over is ‘thank God for stupid brothers with stupid birthday gifts’.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know how this turned out, so comments? And yeah, I chickened out a bit again, sorry! 
> 
> (And a special thanks to twiinii_tragedy for reminding me that I could write a sequel!)


End file.
